


Younger

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x4 Sympathy For The DevilCamille visits Aaron at Chicago Hope
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Billy Kronk/Aaron Shutt, Camille Shutt/Jeffrey Geiger, Camille Shutt/Phillip Watters, Dennis Hancock/Aaron Shutt, Dennis Hancock/Camille Shutt, Dennis Hancock/Diane Grad, Diane Grad/Aaron Shutt, Diane Grad/Billy Kronk, Diane Grad/Camille Shutt, Jack McNeil/Aaron Shutt, Jack McNeil/Camille Shutt, Jack McNeil/Phillip Watters, Jeffrey Geiger/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Diane Grad, Kathryn Austin/Jack McNeil, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters





	Younger

“I’m surprised to see you here”Aaron remarked to Camille 

“Kathryn told me you were in the hospital and I dropped everything as soon as I heard”Camille told her husband 

“I don’t know if it’s the drugs or my eyesight is getting lazy but you look even younger these days”Aaron said to her 

“I believe that’s a compliment”Camille teasingly mocked him 

“You deserve the compliment”Aaron smiled

“How are you feeling?”Camille asked him 

“Like I woke up from a nightmare”Aaron said 

“A nightmare you say?”Camille questioned him 

“My life became a musical”Aaron said 

“Tell me more”Camille said curiously 

“Jeffrey was there...so was Phillip,Billy,Jack,Diane,Dennis,and even Kathryn”Aaron said


End file.
